1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to branch current adjustment, and more particularly, to a current steering circuit for controlling a branch current flowing through a branch which is coupled to a main switch, and a related current steering method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to provide high power, a plurality of battery branches may be connected in parallel to form a high power battery system, wherein each branch includes a plurality of battery cells (or battery modules). For example, ten battery branches (or battery strings), each of which allows a current of 66 A (Ampere) flowing therethrough, are connected in parallel to form a battery system capable of supplying/receiving a total current of 660 A. However, if the total current of 660 A is shared unequally among the ten branches, the battery system can be damaged. For example, if each of nine of the ten branches has a discharging current of 60 A, a current flowing through the remaining battery branch is 120 A, resulting in an overheating battery cell and even a shorter battery life.
Thus, a novel current steering mechanism is needed to solve the above problems.